Mai Valentine - Queen of games
by coleticguardian
Summary: My first fanfic in this story Mai and everyone else get the shock of their life when Mai beats Yugi in a duel for the crown where Mai comes to terms with her new title and struggles to decide who really cares and who Is trying to use her new fame for their own selfishness


Chapter One - Here comes the queen

The 10th annual Domino city grand championships are about to finish when an unexpected event occurs

"WOW, i can't believe it what an unexpected twist, the winner of the 10th annual Domino city grand championship is Mai Valentine, Looks like Yugi is no longer the undefeated champ" said the MC "she actually beat Yugi" says Téa Joey protests "don't act so shocked you guys Mai is a great duelist" "ooooh defending your girlfriend are ya" responds Tristan "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, she's not my girlfriend" says Joey "nobody is denying that she is a good duelist, it's just that we never thought she could beat Yugi" says Duke "well i never thought that he could duel without Atem" joey replied "there he goes switching into defense mode once again" laughs Tristan "isn't she great, she is the reason i started to become a duelist" said Serenity "Really?, because i could have sworn it was because dueling saved your life" said Tristan "well it Obviously didn't save you Monkey boy HAHAHA" said Joey Tristan replied saying "i was trying to save serenity"

Meanwhile two boys are discussing the victory in the crowd

Boy 1 says "woah she actually beat Yugi" Boy 2 replies by saying "well she managed to beat the pants of of us in duelist kingdom, or in your case shorts" "HEY didn't i tell you two to beat it for trying to cheat" shouts a security guard boy 1 screams "AAAAAh lets get out of here" After the boys escape security Boy 1 "i told you they would see us in the crowd Rex" Boy 2 "don't shout at me Weevil i never told you to come with me" Weevil then replies by saying "Oh like i am going to let you cause trouble by yourself, we are practically joined at the hip"

later on backstage an unexpected Face Congratulates Mai on her victory

"Cogratulations on your victory" says Kaiba Mai replies by saying "why are you congratulating me, is there something you want" hey i'm just being nice and besides it's about time somebody schooled that punk" replied Kaiba "Huh well i don't need your congratulations, Yugi is my friend and i was lucky to beat him" says Mai "Don't be so hard on yourself mai, you are a great duelist, Listen there is something i wanted to ask y" says kaiba before Mai interrupts "I knew it, Come on rich boy what is it you want" "well i have been looking for a duelist to promote my new duel disk system, a model of sorts" says kaiba "listen Kaiba i'm flattered and all but Yugi is my friend i don't want to brag about beating him" replies Mai " really because where where they when you felt all alone that one time when you joined that cult" said Kaiba "ok first of all they wheren't a cult they just worshipped and ancient power and secondly i was the one feeling sorry for myself and it was trusting people like you that got me in that position, they where the ones who got me out of that mess" replied Mai "really because it seemed like wheeler was the one that tried his best to help you not yugi" says Kaiba "you leave him out of this, if this is how you convince people to help you then no wonder you have no friends" snaps Mai "not really the kind of remark i expect to hear from a champion" says Kaiba "Ok i will think about it just leave me alone untill then" says Mai

on the way to her car Mai is stopped by Rex and Weevil

Weevil says "oh hey Mai great duel" "oh look it is the terrible twosome, didn't i tell you two to leave me alone" says Mai Rex replied saying "hey we just wanted to congratulate you on the victory, i knew you could do it" "what is it with people i don't like congratulating me today" says Mai

"how did i do it and how did i get lucky enough to draw the card i needed at the last minute" mai thought to herself

in a flashback Mai remembers her duel with Yugi "go Magician of black chaos attack her Harpie's pet dragon" said Yugi "i activate my mirror wall trap card" said Mai "i end my turn" said Yugi Mai then said "My turn i draw, First i activate harpies feather duster so all your spells and traps are destroyed, next i equip my Harpies Pet dragon with Malevolent nuzzler raising its attack points to 2700, now go harpies pet dragon attack Yugi directly" "i actually won, Me Mai Valentine the Queen of Games" "Look out world there is a new Ruler on the Throne" Shouted Mai. Weevil whispered "What a nut job who screams to themselves like that, anyways I'm gonna go home and play with the spider under the stairs"


End file.
